Silence Disturbed -One Shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Sequel to 'Truth within the silence' as per demands. America and the other nations find out more about the 'invisible' nation and how deadly he can be when someone whom he loves life is on the line. Past events and bonds are finally brought to light. BAMF!Canada, brotherly relationship's. Usage of human and country names. COMPLETE I don't own Hetalia!


**Silence Disturbed **

**Sequel to 'Truth within the silence' as per demands.**

**America and the other nations find out more about the 'invisible' nation and how deadly he can be when someone whom he loves life is on the line. Past events and bonds are finally brought to light. BAMF!Canada, brotherly relationship's. **

**Usage of human and country names.**

* * *

When the helicopter arrived at the nearest hospital on its private landing pad on top of the roof, a stretcher and some nurse's were already waiting. They didn't even blink when all the combat suited Canadian's piled out of onto the tarmac and Alfred came out, carrying Matthew bloody in his arms. A male nurse approached the blonde with a wary look since Alfred had a look on his face that read 'if anyone touches him I will kill.'

"Sir, please place Mr. Williams down on the stretcher so we can fix that bullet wound right up." The nurse said in a non-threating tone. Alfred gave him a look but slowly placed his sleeping brother down on the stretcher and stepping away as they wheeled him off the roof and into the hospital.

"Don't worry Mr. Jones, boss will be alright. He has had worse." The Sniper clapped Alfred on the shoulder before he followed the medic into a waiting elevator. "You coming?" He called back as he turned his upper body to look back at his boss's brother.

"Uh, yeah!" Alfred snapped out of his stupor and rushed into the elevator before the doors closed shut. They all stood in silence as the annoying elevator music played in the background, Alfred felt his body tense up even more before that faithful ding and the doors slid open to show the stark white walls with people milling about, he stepped out and just saw his brother get wheeled into the ER and the red light turn on above the double doors.

"Sit here sir, we will get the paperwork sorted out. They should have him on file here, he's been here often enough." The Vancouver medic Jason muttered the ending to himself but the blonde still heard it, doing nothing for his nerves. He slumped into an empty plastic chair; he looked down at his hands and hem of his shirt. They were stained crimson, by the blood of his own brother.

"This shouldn't be happening." America muttered clenching and unclenching his hands.

"You have nothing to worry about sir, the staff here are very good at what they do. Boss couldn't be in more capable hands." The sniper piped up cheerfully from his side.

"How are you so calm about this?" Alfred had to ask.

"When I first joined I saw a lot of stuff I never saw before, but now I'm seasoned and I know what each and every member of our team can handle. Boss can handle a lot so that's why we all are so calm about this." The sniper confessed flipping through a magazine before tossing it onto the table in front of them. "Read it already, they need to update their collection."

"Am-Alfred!" An English accent called out, Alfred knew that it was England who almost called him by his country name. He looked up to see all the countries from the UN entering the building, even Prussia was tailing along behind Germany.

"Over here Arthur." Alfred stood up before the British man surprisingly engulfed him in a hug. Alfred buried his head into the crook of his father figure's neck.

"This shouldn't be happening to him." He whispered against the fabric of his jacket.

"I think we deserve an explanation." Francis said determined looking at the lounging sniper. Who helped up both his hands in surrender as the nations converged towards him.

"Explain." Gilbert growled, Alfred quirked an eyebrow if he hadn't been so worried for his brother's health he would be questioning why Prussia cared, but he wasn't going to question the Prussian's concern.

"What would you like to know exactly?" The sniper said slowly clearly stalling for time.

"What we just saw back at the UN HQ." Arthur clarified.

"Boss kicking ass and me shooting Davis in the head?" The sniper asked awkwardly.

"That would be it." Alfred spoke up going back to his seat and staring down the Canadian sniper.

"Well that's a regular day for our unit." The sniper rubbed the back of his neck throwing a glance towards Jason who thankfully was coming back from filling out paperwork.

"Any other questions please refer to our resident medic!" The sniper jumped up and left the waiting room. All eyes turned towards the medic who just took up the now empty seat.

"That's Joshua for you, but he's the best shot out there. So what do you want to know?" Jason asked flicking through the same magazine Joshua was before, he too rolled his eyes and flicked it closed.

"Don't tell me you have read this one as well?" Alfred sighed when Jason nodded.

"What is your question?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"How long ago did this start?" Francis spoke up.

"Huh, I have to say around oh god. Longer than I've been around that's for sure. Hm I believe it might have started up after our parliament building got burnt down, so after the war of 1812?" Jason pondered aloud, thinking back. Alfred visibly paled when Jason mentioned the war of 1812.

"That long huh?" Arthur sighed.

"I knew little birdy had it in him, he has some skills." Gilbert chuckled sounding proud.

"It's good to see you again Gilbert." Jason shook Gilbert's hand firmly.

"What do you mean again?" Arthur asked, his accent growing heavier as his anger flared up.

"Oh didn't you guys know? Gil trained with us and sometimes goes on missions with us; he's our number two. Right after Boss." Jason said in an innocent tone, because he truly didn't know. Gilbert gave them all a sheepish smile before nodding agreeing with what the medic said.

"Why?" Alfred uttered the only word that would come to mind.

"Anyone ever wonder why I didn't fade after Prussia was taken apart?" Gilbert asked curiously. Silence. "Well Mattie is the reason why I didn't, he named a town in his country after me. New Prussia and that transferred my presence and kept me alive and awesome. When he came to me about his black OP unit and asked if I wanted in, I owed him that much and since I was now part of Canada I agreed." Prussia said calmly.

"Well damn." Alfred ran a bloodied hand through his blonde hair, streaking it red. "Thank you for looking after my bro Gilbert." Gilbert blinked looking taken back but nodded at America.

"Jason? Mr. Williams is out of surgery. He will be fine and is in his usual room." A doctor informed the medic who nodded his thanks before getting up from his seat.

"Usual room?" Italy asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. Follow me." Jason turned on his heel and led the gang of countries down the hall. They turned down a hallway and stopped to stare in shock as they took in the sight of the Canadian in the room that had glass only on the inner wall aimed towards the hallway.

Probably to stop snipers Alfred thought sourly, he was still hitting himself in the head for not being able to see what his brother was actually doing.

* * *

Matthew was lying on the white sheets, his skin tone almost matching the colour of the sheets, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth with a small white puff appearing as he breathed. Bandages that were stained a slight tint of red were wrapped around his injured shoulder; his shirt was off exposing his well-toned arms and abs to the world. His eyes were closed and his curl was bouncing slightly as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Mr. Jones do you want to come in with me?" Jason asked stepping up to the glass door that slid open.

"Yes." Alfred strode in but faltered when he saw his brother's state up close and barely made it to the armchair placed there. He vaguely heard Gilbert declaring he was going next and then Arthur and Francis started to argue who was going to go in with him. Alfred latched onto his brother's hand that was lying above the sheets. "Hey Mattie." He whispered.

"Hello Al." Matthew whispered back opening his eyes. Al jerked back in shock, not thinking his brother would be awake moments after surgery, he leaned on the edge of the bed so he could look into his brother's violet eyes that were NOT filled with pain that one would normally have after being shot in the shoulder and then having the bullet dug out of them while awake.

"What the hell bro?!" Was the first thing that came out of Alfred's mouth and Matthew just laughed weakly before wincing as pain coursed through his body before it dulled down.

"I'll answer your questions once Mandy comes to check on me." Matthew smiled as the door swished open and a red headed nurse came in with a smile and a clipboard as Matthew detached the oxygen mask.

"A bullet wound to the shoulder, here I thought I made you promise not to show back up here again for at least a month." Mandy joked.

"It's been four weeks, close enough." Mattie joked back, Alfred could tell these two had an ongoing banter mind you that worried him even more. Alfred just sat there as Mandy and his brother bantered as she checked him over, after a warm smile and a little flick to the forehead she left.

"Is clean up done yet Jas?" Mattie asked his medic.

"It looks like nothing ever happened Boss, now I think I should switch out with Gilbert or else he might blow a gasket." Jason chuckled and Mattie joined him.

"Okay, just give me a minute with my brother then send him in." Matthew ordered and Jason saluted before leaving the two brothers alone. "I bet you have about a million questions to ask." Mattie got comfortable against the pillows and looked his brother dead in the eyes.

"Why?" Was the main question that all his other questions led back to in the end.

"Why what? Why I got shot in the shoulder? Why I am the leader of a black ops unit? Why I am strong? You need to be more specific Al." Matthew said in a monotone voice.

"Why did no one know you, Canada have a black ops unit?" Alfred clarified.

"My boss knew, in fact after you so kindly burnt down my parliament and the war ended I brought up the fact that we lacked any kind of military force to deal with things like that. I offered to head the unit and things expanded from there, so really this is thanks to you." Matthew answered with some venom in his voice as he recalled the events of 1812. Alfred winced back.

"It's not your fault that I'm in the hospital right now, but it tends to happen when you thwart a bunch of plans set by terrorists out there, threatening your own country and many others. I've saved all the countries so many times over its not even funny, but we can't let those countries know or else it defeats the purpose of our unit." Matthew explained.

"Oh…Thanks bro! Okay now what did that guy Davis have against you?" Alfred rubbed his neck.

"He and his little group were plotting another 9/11 on your country." Matthew deadpanned after a moment of silence. The tension rose in the room as Alfred stared at his brother in wide-eyed horror. "We got wind of it on accident actually, we were taking down another plot to destroy Big Ben in London, England which Arthur doesn't need to know about, when one of the men let it slip. We didn't want to alarm you or your government in case it was false. We moved in on the group the next hour and took out the whole group minus Davis, who fled after we had a long battle, which is how I got this scar on my wrist. That who Davis was." Matthew finished his tale, tracing the scar on his wrist as he spoke softly.

"Mattie… I…I…Thank you." Alfred stammered looking for the right words; even the words he uttered couldn't show how much he owed his brother and his team. "You've done so much for all of us and we don't even notice you!" Al felt tears welling up in his eyes and Mattie waved his hands quickly.

"No tears! Listen Al, if I wanted to be noticed I would be. It was part of my cover, no one should have known the truth about what I do, no one needs to know. That's why I stay silent and invisible, if people knew about what we did, well the world would be in chaos. It's what I'm proud to do, along with my men. Please just don't cry or get sappy on me." Matthew insisted and Alfred rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, ridding them of the threatening tears.

"Thank you bro…" Alfred started again when the doors slid open to show Prussia and Germany.

"They both know what I do, Gilbert I think you already were explained about but we saved Germany from some rather vengeful people after the second world war and he kind of saw me and yeah…" Matthew said sounding embarrassed. Ludwig smiled at the injured Canadian and stood beside the chair his brother had plopped down into.

"I still owe you." Ludwig muttered in a thick accent, but his cheeks were slightly pink, as he seemed to be remembering what happened on that day.

"You owe me nothing, you put with Gilbert that's payment enough." Matthew joked and stuck his tongue out at the cry of outrage from said man. "Go get something to eat Al, you look paler than me." Matthew prodded his brother's hand with his free one.

"Alright fine, I'll be back soon." Alfred said and shakily stood up before leaving the room, ignoring the questions from Francis and Arthur, Jason gave him a pat on the shoulder, guessing about what he just heard about.

* * *

**-Later that night—**

All the nations but America had left the hospital for the night, Alfred insisted on staying in the same room as his brother. Alfred was in a dead sleep, slouched in the armchair his head hanging down against his chest as he breathed evenly. Matthew's heart beep was slow and even, his eyes were flickering under his closed lids before they stopped and he sighed out feeling relaxed thanks to the drugs. The door silently swished open as a man in hospital scrubs walked in, a needle gripped loosely in his right hand. He looked over the blonde lying in the bed and walked straight towards America. He silently laughed at how easy this was as he raised the needle towards the sleeping nation's arm, before he could inject it; the needle flew across the room, shattering against the wall. The poison slowly running down the wall, the man turned around to get an uppercut in the jaw. Matthew had only been lightly dozing, but he woke when he heard the doors open, he saw the unknown man approach his brother with a needle and he reacted.

The unknown man brought his leg up to lash out at the Canadian who had woken up, Matthew dodged out of the way and rushed the man, pinning him to the wall, arm across his throat and other hand holding his wrists together.

"Who sent you?" Matthew growled. Alfred woke up with a snort before gasping loudly as he saw his brother up out of bed pinning a man to a wall. "I ask again. Who. Sent. You. To. Kill. My. Brother?!" Matthew put more pressed on the man's wrists and throat.

"You'll have to kill me." The man got out before he clamped down on his teeth, moments later foam dripped out from between his lips. Matthew jumped back and growled at the now dead man.

"Maple. Al, sit down please." Matthew guided his shaking brother back into his chair as he jabbed his finger against his watch that was resting on a table. A minute or so passed before some men from his unit rushed in and Mattie briefed them. They carted the body out to try to figure out who the hell he was. Jason forced Mattie back into bed while they talked quietly with his shocked brother.

"Just a normal day eh boss?" Joshua asked lightly as he re-inserted the IV that his boss had taken out before he jumped the attacker.

"You said it Josh, wake me in a few hours." Mattie yawned as he settled back into his bed,

"Mattie?" Al asked moving away from the Canadian unit.

"Yeah Al?"

"You really do kick ass, thanks again for saving me."

"Hey, you are my brother. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Mattie said honestly.

"I feel the same bro." Alfred gave him a one armed hug; Mattie moved over and pulled his brother into his bed. Their heads leaning on the other they both fell asleep like they did when they were children, but it felt safe to them. Joshua cackled lightly and snapped a few pictures for blackmail later on. Jason whacked him over the head but agreed it was cute and good blackmail. They all left the room but placed 2 guards outside the door just in case. The next day was a new day for everyone.


End file.
